<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Want/Wreck You by reusabletears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648734">Always Want/Wreck You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears'>reusabletears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double-Sharp [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole spends a day considering how much she wants Waverly. <br/>Waverly spends a night worried she is going to wreck Nicole.</p><p>A short, multi-chapter AU fic inspired by the songs "Always Want You" and "Wreck You" by Lori McKenna.</p><p>#2 in my Double-Sharp series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double-Sharp [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Always Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back! Thanks for indulging my personal urge to make a series inspired by songs instead of just making one cohesive fan-fiction. This indulgence follows immediately after "I Remember You"... but you never know, I may decide to jump around at any point.</p><p>This is part 2 of my new Double-Sharp series. </p><p>First chapter is inspired by Lori McKenna's song "Always Want You".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Upturned palms touched the chipped surface of the bedroom window and with little effort, Nicole was able to push up. Cold Canada air hit her midsection and she backed up, letting it flow over her torso and up to her groggy, sleepless face. She had left Waverly Earp only 5 or 6 hours before but sleep had mostly avoided her. She has instead tossed and turned; her mind filled with sweet laughter and Waverly's enraptured features as she hung on to every word of Nicole's stories. Nicole had never met a woman like Waverly Earp and all she wanted to do was soak herself in everything the woman was. The hours of conversation were one sided but Waverly had listened to every word, every tid-bit of information. She'd then ask questions; making Nicole feel like her story was the only story worth hearing. And through this, Nicole could tell Waverly was intelligent, kind, and had so much love to give that it seemed like she was overflowing at the seams. All Nicole wanted to do was reach forward and kiss her, letting herself taste the passion that surrounded the smaller woman in a glow of intoxicating fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the bruise and the fear that Nicole saw in her eyes; they were familiar elephants hanging out just behind Waverly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who could ever want to hurt the sweetest person I've ever met? </span>
  </em>
  <span>This put a cork in Nicole acting on her attraction because no matter how much she wanted Waverly, her urge to help Waverly in whatever capacity the woman needed her in was way more important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stronger breeze blew in making Nicole shiver. She shook and yawned, crossing the room to her closet where she pulled out a crisp uniform. Nicole dressed in silence, allowing her mind to think about Purgatory and the slow ebb of life as a small town deputy. Nicole thought about making this place her home and after meeting Waverly, that thought was becoming a yearn. For the three months she had been here, Nicole had spent most of her time committing the town and all its features to her memory. While out on patrol she memorized streets, buildings, faces. When off duty, she spent her time outdoors in the woods, creeks, fields, mountains. Purgatory brought tranquility and stability to a woman who spent most of her life moving from town to town; house to house. The thought burned her mind with a sudden flash of a filled black trash bag then Waverly's hand shaped bruise; she gritted her teeth angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole popped in the final button of her uniform roughly before pulling down her duty belt from its hook on the wall. She let the monotony of fastening it to her waist and checking each of her tools take over her mind. Flashlight, taser, extra ammo clips, handcuffs. Commitment to task, an order, a routine of discipline kept her mind focused away from her own history and Waverly's present. Her feet took her to her bedside table where her service weapon was laying and she grabbed it; checking the clip, the slide, and the safety. Nicole slid it into its holster and clipped it down. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes burned from lack of sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's going to be a hard day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick gulp of OJ from the bottle and a heaping scoop of wet cat food for Calamity Jane, the redhead was standing on her porch in the midst of placing her white stetson on her head when a ding emitted from her pants pocket. Nicole's keys jingled as she trotted down the steps, pulling out her cell phone and glancing down at the face. She had a text from an unknown number. Her thumb sliding and placing in her passcode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I be so tired yet be so awake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole felt her lips upturn in a smile, knowing instantly who the text was from. As she added the number into her phone contacts, another few dings let Nicole know the brunette was probably rambling again. One of her more endearing traits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's Waverly btw. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly Earp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professional crier. Bartender. Moscato drinking, party leaving, boyfriend complaining extraordinaire! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole belly laughed as she got into her patrol car and turned it on; folding up her police issue computer screen and letting it boot. She wondered if she didn't reply if Waverly would just dig herself a cuter hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you remember me. I mean you did spend the wee hours of the morning with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, almost twice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god… I am probably annoying the fuck out of you. So i'll just say hi! Please say hi back if you still want to talk to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole gripped her phone to her chest, her feelings overflowing. "I think I will always want to talk to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened herself to be dispatched calls on her computer before re-reading the messages from Waverly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be still my gay heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi back! No annoyance to be found here. I was just about to go to work. You were definitely a contributing factor to my lack of sleep… but can I be honest with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laid her phone down to scroll recent calls on her computer; knowing she was on a 2 hour patrol before she needed to be in the office for desk coverage the rest of her shift. Ding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it a nice honest or an "Old Yeller" kind of honest?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'd never sleep if I meant I got to see you again… kind of honest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>*blush emoji* You don't have to worry… Purgatory is a small town. You'll see me again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm looking forward to it! :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go make Purgatory a little safer deputy! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quiet patrol with no calls, Nicole made her way back to the center of town to start her desk duty. The lack of sleep was catching up with the officer and she could practically taste the bitter sludge that Sheriff Nedley referred to as coffee. And while she normally dreaded the stuff, she could think of little else that would ease the general exhaustion plaguing her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mile before she hit the train tracks that haunted the edge of town, Nicole could make out what looked like a motorcycle pulled off to the side of the road in the distance. She slowed her cruiser down as she noticed a kneeling figure, wild and lucious brown hair and arms flailing as a small black box was thrown against the saddle of the bike. Nicole pulled up behind the blike, throwing on her caution lights and rear flashing blues. Nicole reached into the passenger seat and grabbed her stetson, placing it on top of her red hair as she got out of her vehicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get a Harley, they said! It's reliable, they said!" The woman yelling was in a black fringe leather jacket, tight black leather pants, and black leather riding boots. She was ruggedly beautiful; the kind of woman that you learn to trust gradually instead of all at once. "About as reliable as a wallet trojan on prom night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." Nicole greeted, chuckling lightly at the woman as she jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, the fuzz."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What seems to be the problem?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have to say shit without my lawyer present." The woman jabbed, stepping back from the bike with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is true," Nicole responded, lightening her voice closer to playful. She could tell this woman was untrusting of her profession and she needed to mend that bridge before crossing it. "So I will just talk instead. My name is Nicole Haught. I love Harleys and motorcycles in general so I am qualified to see that your back tire has a nail in it. I have a motorcycle roadside kit in the trunk of my cruiser. I could go get it and get you back on the road in no time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman tilted her head in annoyance but then Nicole watched guilt flash across her eyes. Her hands went into her hair as she considered Nicole's offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole reached out her hand, “And you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wynonna." She said flatly, not taking the greeting. "Earp."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole couldn't hide the shock on her face as she let her palm drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly has a sister?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fucking perfect." Wynonna began crossing towards the deputy, her finger pointing. "Remember me now, huh? Let me guess, you are gonna need to see my license before you help me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa now." Nicole raised up her hands in defense; she didn't feel threatened by Wynonna but she was confused why her reaction to the name Earp drove the leather-clad woman into such a fury. "I have no idea what you are talking about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me, dingus. Wynonna Earp. You know-" Wynonna flug her hands around. "Town pariah. Watched a sister die, killed our father, abandoned the other sister, drinker of whiskey, breaker of hearts?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole took in this new information and set her jaw; seems Waverly has a long history of suffering and Wynonna might be contributing to that. But there was something about the hot mess in front of the deputy that gave her pause.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Context is everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So she breathed in and calmly replied. "Can we reintroduce ourselves?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole's voice must have thrown Wynonna for a loop as she stepped back and curled her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Nicole reached out her hand again. "Haught. Nicole Haught. Sheriff's Deputy and Purgatory resident for only 3 months. I prefer beer, cats, and hiking to town gossip."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And as far as your name goes, I only recognized it because of Waverly." At the mention of the younger Earp, Wynonna softened then reached forward and shook her hand. "She's the best... like- like my only- She’s my- uhhh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Wynonna turned her head down slowly towards her tire. A long, growling sigh exited her lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Haught-Stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haught-stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can fix my bike." Wynonna crossed back over to her Harley. "But only because you know Waverly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole chuckled lightly and went back to her cruiser for her motorcycle kit. While Wynonna didn't make her heart skip like Waverly did, the Earp charm was definitely genetic. Nicole was unsure if she would ever be immune to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deputy worked quickly, using the repair kit to pull the nail and work hole big enough for the repair plug. She heard the clicking text noise of an iPhone, assuming her damsel in distress was texting instead of paying attention. Nicole wanted to ask about Waverly but the idea was daunting since she really didn’t know either woman all that well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what, you one of Chump's buddies?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chump? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole frowned. The way Wynonna said the name gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t resist knowing. "Chump?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Champ Hardy. Your friend, my sister Waverly's boyfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole's blood ran cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ex-boyfriend?" Wynonna's voice was more chatty than purposeful, confusing Nicole as to why she wouldn't know their status. "I don't know, I only recently came back to Purgatory after a long hiatus of seeing the flatlands of Canada from the back of this lucious black beauty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole busied herself with the tire plug, making sure she was inserting it correctly. But the bruise and New Year’s conversation sat front and center in her mind. She couldn’t, wouldn’t dare talk about this with Wynonna when she gave her words of trust to Waverly. But then the annoyance took over before she could collect her thoughts. "I said your sister was my only friend in Purgatory but I haven’t been here long. I don't know much about Champ other than what Waverly trusts me with. But I also know enough so- just- I don't want to break her trust."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence followed as Nicole finished the repair and readied the small emergency air compressor. The redhead heard a shift of gravel and then a hint of whiskey and roses filled her nostrils as Wynonna leaned down right next to her. She pulled her head up and her russets met blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you and I are on the same page about Chump." Wynonna's face was even but far more respectful than it was twenty minutes prior. Nicole studied it, wondering if she just made her second friend in Purgatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 4th cup of coffee tasted like nothing and Nicole began to wonder if she’d ever taste anything again. Her desk was filled with stacks of noise complaints coming from on house on Howe and 12th; compiling them into a proposal for Sheriff Nedley to bring tougher charges against the offending property was taking longer than she previously estimated. Against her better judgement, she downed the cup of sludge in one motion before slamming the ceramic down and leaning back, willing her back to stretch. Her hands went to her eyes and started to rub slow, languid circles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a long day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole's thoughts wandered to her chance meeting with Waverly's sister Wynonna and their unspoken agreement about her ex. Nicole was wondering how to proceed with Waverly; the cop side of her wanted a full investigation but the rest of her just wanted to be in Waverly’s light. Nicole knew what it was like to be pushed to react to abuse and god, she never wanted Waverly to be pushed to do anything she didn’t want to do. She just knew that deep down, Waverly always knew what to do. This pushed the image of the bruise to the forefront of Nicole's mind but then a hint of wildflowers pulled her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like how I feel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole shot forward, almost slipping out of her chair in the process. Warm, kind, wildflower scented Waverly Earp was standing in front of her wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a red and blue baseball style crop top with "Shorty's" emblazoned across the chest. Nicole felt her mouth go dry and in her caffeine buzzed state she let her eyes wander over every curve before down to the silky tan skin below the fabric of Waverly's shirt. A giggle brought her eyes back up and she mumbled a curse under her breath for being so carelessly unprofessional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waverly. I'm sorry-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh-" Was all Nicole could stutter, face hot, before she stood and placed out her hand in greeting. "Is there something I can help you with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly took her hand and softly gripped. "Not you specifically but I did bring you something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Nicole gulped, her eyes focused on hazel but her mind still reeling from the softness of Waverly's hand and being caught checking the younger woman out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chicken salad sandwich! No pickles. Last night you said you loved chicken salad but hated the pickles so I made JJ make an entire batch without." Waverly almost singed, producing a small togo box with her other hand and releasing her soft grip of their greeting. "And barbecue chips."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know your favorite chip but you look like a barbecue chip kind of lady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole took the container as happiness welled up in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one has ever brought me lunch before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She popped the top and found exactly what was promised before looking back into Waverly's eyes, which looked almost worried at her lack of reaction. "This is so sweet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly blushed, looking down to her left before exchanging her own weight between her legs. "I kept you up all night so I figured you might need a protein filled dinner. You know, since you are a cop." Waverly shot an awkward finger gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, you are adorable." Escaped Nicole's lips before she could stop it. "And I am- unprofessional. You said you needed help from someone. Can I get that person for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly's grin and eyes dropped. Nicole studied her, watching her right arm cross over to her left forearm where her bruise was located. The motion tugged at Nicole's heart and she felt her cop brain push her gay brain out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sheriff Nedley?" She asked softly, moving closer to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me, he is in his office." The redhead turned, gesturing to the corner office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nicole?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you wait out here for me or do you have to patrol?" Waverly's voice was full of fear and guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be right here at my desk, eating your wonderful gift." Nicole reassured. "And whatever you need, I will try my best to provide."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly wiped her hands on her knees and blew out a breath as Nicole knocked three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole opened the door to see the figure of her boss, Randy Nedley sitting stoically at his desk. The look he gave Nicole was his standard business eyes but when he glanced at Waverly, his features went soft. Nicole couldn't help but feel her heart tug at his reaction to the young Earp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waverly," he said as he stood. "Everything ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looked down at the brunette to see her stiff, her features frozen in half fear/half guilt. The same look she was given the previous night in her squad car after she had touched her shoulders. "May I introduce your needs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazel eyes turned, tears swimming at the corners. "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Earp has a serious but sensitive issue she would like to discuss with you. While I would usually talk with her, I respect her right to feel comfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nedley's eyes furrowed then softened. Nicole watched his chest puff out as he replied. "I knew I hired you for a reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft hand gripped her own and a squeeze told her more than she needed to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please come in and have a seat. Thank you Deputy Haught, you are dismissed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand before dropping it and watching the brunette cross to the chair in front of her boss's desk. As she closed the door, she saw Waverly turn to look at her. Her face looked broken but her eyes were filled with want. It wasn’t all lust. It was like Waverly’s eyes were telling Nicole that she didn’t need her but that every fiber wanted her. It was intoxicatingly attractive and a swelling of butterflies burst in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole closed the door fully and crossed to her desk, sitting gingerly before opening the dinner that Waverly brought her. She felt warmth and a tingly sensation in every part of her body. Nicole never wanted that feeling to go away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wreck You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on Lori McKenna's "Wreck You".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Court of law and court of opinion are two totally different things, Waverly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s sinuses felt like they were going to explode. She was pretty sure she had cried more in the last hour and a half than she had when Daddy died. The brunette blew air past her trembling lips as she slowly opened her eyes and trained them on Sheriff Nedley, his eyes powerful but concerned. She had spent the last hour unloading each and every thing Champ had ever done to her that she wished she hadn’t let him do. He took notes and hummed, his demeanor professional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Waverly asked meekly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a few options,” Nedley gruffed. “But all of them will become public in some way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Public.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her dirty laundry would be hung up in the town square for every town person to see. She imagined a pair of bright pink oversized underwear, ‘CHAMP BEATS WAVERLY’ emblazoned across the butt. ‘WAVERLY IS A LIAR’ on the back of a hoodie. ‘WAVERLY DESERVED IT’ leading up the side of a pair of sweats. ‘EARPS ARE ALL THE SAME’- Waverly shook the image from her head, wanting to cry more but the tears just wouldn’t come. It made her chuckle dryly instead; the unfairness of it all. Waverly had only just got out from under Wynonna’s sins and now she was about to be thrust back into the limelight. But the bruise caught her eye just as the warm memory of Nicole’s hand over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Waverly’s daydream. Waverly’s goddess. Waverly’s muse. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out the napkin, re-reading Nicole’s message and sighing. She had stuck the Domestic Violence Hotline card inside of it, pulling it out and rubbing the face of it with the pad of her thumb. Nicole had known her darkest secret without her even having to explain; it was so wonderful but so terrible at the same time. The napkin’s message had become her mantra; the words pushing her to even come in and make the report. And now she was met with the consequences, knowing full well that the sheer amount of abuse she had kept to herself would make its way around town. And that the muse who had inspired Waverly to stand up for herself would know the full story; Waverly could taste Nicole’s disappointment. And Waverly would sabotage the magic she felt with the woman before it even began. Nicole would pull away. And even if Nicole didn’t pull away, Waverly knew she’d wreck her anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her eyes up to meet a twitching mustache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swim- swim far out into the ocean until I can’t see the bottom anymore.” Waverly replied, unsure what Nedley wanted from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man snorted before chuckling, releasing some of the tension of the air. “No, hun, about Champ. Do you want to press charges or do you want to get a restraining order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly considered her options, scared of Champ’s response. His opinion front and center of her mind as she considered the options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would piss off Champ less?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly,” Nedley’s warning was soft but she could hear the anger behind it. “He doesn’t get a say in this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does the restraining order work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it will take three or four business days for the meeting before the court. I’d give you an emergency protection order but Champ is not your family.” Nedley replied. “Would you like to fill out the restraining order? I will call you once a court date is set.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He said, leaning over to shuffle through his desk drawer and removing a crisp manilla envelope. After a few moments, he pulled a small packet from inside and handed it across the desk. “Go out into the bullpen and fill this out then give it to Officer Haught. Once it is all done and you’ve thought it through, you are free to come back to the station and fill out a criminal complaint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” Waverly grimaced, scared of Nicole knowing what she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Nedley remembered. “You don’t want her to know? She may be new but she is my best deputy and she has a degree in Social Work. If anyone here understands, it’s her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>What?</span></em> <em><span>Social Work? </span></em><span>Nicole had not mentioned her degree when they talked but Waverly had just assumed she went straight to the Police Academy and only asked questions about that. A sinking feeling started in her stomach as she considered all the kindness Nicole had shown her might not of been romantic interest but her training as a social worker. </span><em><span>Except the way she looked at you today; they can’t teach that</span></em><span>. It was overwhelming.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Nedley stood and walked around his desk to open the door to his office. “I am really proud of you, Waverly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Waverly was in the bullpen at the desk situated behind Nicole’s. The pen shook slightly in her fingers as she looked at the packet, red hair filling the top of her peripheral vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if she would hug me if I asked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Waverly didn’t know how to ask the woman for that; she only considered the pity she might receive from the woman once she figured out that Waverly had to fill out a restraining order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the paperwork was finished, Waverly allowed her eyes to focus fully on Nicole’s back. The deputy leaned over her keyboard, the clacking of the keys at a far quicker pace that Waverly could type herself. Nicole’s red hair shaking back and forth, muscles tightening and releasing under a well tailored police uniform. Waverly knew she was drawn to her; a deep seated want that she had never experienced in her twenty something years of life. A small voice in Waverly’s head told her to be courageous and try, knowing full well that she could give Nicole every part of herself and maybe she would finally be the one to treat her with care and love. But the larger voice reminded Waverly of how she broke everything she loved. Momma loved her but she left. Waverly gave Daddy everything he wanted but he never gave her the time of day. Willa refused to play with her. Wynonna. She had tried to hold Wynonna close and all she did was run. Champ was sweet at first but the packet of paperwork in front of her proved her wrong there as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly knew the only common denominator was herself. She wrecked good people. And the way they treated her was her own fault. A sob escaped her lips and before she could properly hold it in. In a sudden flash, Nicole had moved from her desk and was kneeling silently beside her. The scent of vanilla now overwhelmed Waverly’s senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanilla dipped donuts.” Waverly choked out, trying to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes twinkled as the redhead tilted her head to the side. She glanced quickly at the packet on the desk before bringing her eyes back to Waverly’s. “Bobby O’s is on the way to the magistrate’s building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly picked up the packet and thrust it quickly towards Nicole. “I gotta go to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole didn’t take the packet and instead gestured for Waverly to hold on. The woman stood and crossed back to her desk, retrieving a dark grey folder from a lower drawer. She strolled back, holding the folder out to Waverly. Waverly silently took it, putting the packet into the folder before handing it back to Nicole and standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shorty’s is also on the way to the magistrate.” Nicole offered. “How about I walk you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can. Let me tell Nedley.” Nicole backed up and turned towards the office. “Grab your coat and wait for me at the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly grabbed her jacket, slugging it on before wiping at her eyes. Before she could consider going to the bathroom to check her makeup, Nicole reappeared. The woman stepped close and Waverly’s breath hitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly turned to see Nicole’s soft eyes and her hand pointed at the coat rack. Waverly shook her head in embarrassment and stepped back. “Of course, I’m sorry. I thought you were-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were what?” Nicole asked, slipping her arms into the jacket before grabbing for her stetson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt a rush of courage and grabbed the stetson first, plopping it on top of her head in a flash. “Going to take my hat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole smiled wide, her dimples deep-set. Waverly decided to tip the brim at the deputy, giving her a smoldering look in the process. Nicole’s brown eyes darkened as she took in the sight before her and Waverly knew it was her best decision all year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready then?” Nicole asked, passing Waverly for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women made their way down the sidewalk towards Shorty’s, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Waverly’s head tingled where the hat touched and her senses were again filled with vanilla and maybe some patchouli. The stetson would slide slightly when Waverly would sneak glances at Nicole, the taller woman was clutching the file folder to her chest protectively. Waverly thought Nicole was gorgeous in the monotony of it all; just walking confidently down the street beside her. Waverly let her mind wander to her favorite daydreams of Nicole; the ones where she lifts Waverly up onto her hips, kissing her slowly before laying her on her bed. How Nicole’s body would feel on top of her; soft, protective, insanely sexy. Once they reached Shorty’s double doors Nicole turned to Waverly, a small grin plastered on her face. Waverly tilted her head and licked her lips as she smiled back. She saw Nicole’s face change again, attraction plastered over every feature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like what you see?” Waverly almost growled, feeling lion-hearted after her little fantasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole breathed in deeply before exhaling. “That’s a loaded question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly brought her lower lip in between her teeth, thinking carefully on what to say next. She knew she shouldn’t keep flirting but her muse made it too easy. “Well, I am sure I would love to hear your answer at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly reached up and pulled the stetson off of her own head before stepping into Nicole’s personal space. Her free hand grabbing Nicole’s leather belt for stability; Nicole’s gasp at the touch sending warmth deep between her own legs. It was like Waverly’s hands were not connected to Waverly’s mind as she placed the stetson onto red hair slowly. Waverly’s hand slightly touching red hair as she brought it back down to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later?” Waverly said, pushing off of Nicole before turning away and entering the bar. “See you around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette left the object of her affection standing frozen on the sidewalk outside. Maybe Waverly could just flirt with her and keep her at arms length. She couldn’t hurt the redhead that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11pm rolls around and Waverly feels her hands begin to shake. She flexes the fingers into her palms then out, trying to focus on her tasks at hand. The previous night’s events flood into her mind anyway and it causes the air of Shorty’s to become thick. Waverly decides to glance around and take in her surroundings better. Regulars spotted around the bar and in the booths. Champ was at the pool table with the York boys; the new cocktail waitress Rosita had been serving them all night. This favor was pretty much the only reason Waverly hadn’t quit on the spot. She considered how Shorty would react after the restraining order went into effect and Champ wouldn’t be allowed in the bar during her shifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shorty is going to fire me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought scared Waverly; she had a few more months until her History and Classical Languages degrees were completed. This job and her scholarships are the only things keeping her afloat. The anxiety of it all was pinging around in her belly and making her feel sick. She poured four shots of tequila and placed them on a tray, almost spilling one. She flung the order receipt on top and yelled out “Rosita!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You yell a little shrilly, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly rolled her eyes as the familiar voice snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly leaned on the bar as Wynonna sat in a barstool. Dealing with her sister was not what Waverly wanted right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you something?” Waverly asked cooly, looking into the familiar blue of her sister’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leather squeaked as Wynonna leaned her elbows onto the bar’s waxy surface. A small glint in the older woman’s eye as her mouth slowly slanted. “Seagrams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gin?” Waverly scoffed. “Did you fall off your motorcycle and hit your head?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Wynonna said in mock horror. “You know I won’t drink gin unless Kentucky gets nuked. I was asking for a ginger-ale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly felt her eyes roll again as she grabbed a pint glass and flung open the ice chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though- since you mentioned it.” Wynonna mused. “My motorcycle did get a flat earlier today. But I was saved by a goody two-shoes friend of yours-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much do you need for the repair?” Waverly sighed, using the soda gun to fill the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t need money.” Wynonna’s voice was softer now, almost hurt. Waverly grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I am just used to-” Her eyes flickered up towards the pool table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna followed her gaze and then exhaled, taking the glass of soda from her little sister. Waverly felt annoyed; every time Wynonna returned Waverly would bend over backwards for her and she’d just use her and leave again. But there was something new in Wynonna’s eyes this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chump.” Wynonna gulped the soda, looking at the glass with disappointment. “Do you need me to kill him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly huffed and turned, crossing the bar and back towards the kitchen. Once through the double doors, she placed her hands on the counter looking into the window for JJ. The cook was nowhere to be seen but there was a burger and fries for table 30; so she grabbed it and went back to the bar. Her eyes flicked back towards where she had left Wynonna, seeing her sister looking back; still nursing the glass of soda. Guilt flooded her body and her original annoyance began to wane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Table 30 was close to the pool tables but Waverly kept her eyes on the ground, willing it to take her there faster. Once she arrived, she placed the burger down on the empty booth with a clank. She could of swore it was for Mr. Patterson but it seems he was a few booths down. Waverly then felt a hand on her neck and she swore to herself, knowing she should've just stayed near the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get some ketchup, darling?” Champ’s smug voice asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly ignored him, instinctively bringing her arms around her waist while attempting to keep walking. Champ removed his hand but stepped in her way, leaning forward to catch her eyes in his. “Champ, move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit with me while I eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly pushed by him, quickly making her way back to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking inconsiderate whore.” Champ yelled behind her, the bar noise lessening at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly made it behind the safety of the wood as her body began to tremble uncontrollably. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he do this every time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She let her feet take her to Wynonna and she grabbed her sister’s glass, filling it with more ginger-ale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Wynonna.” Her voice was shrill, wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do no such thing. You need to tell me what he did and we will fix it. I will fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly scoffed and slammed the glass down in front of Wynonna. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here, babygirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine!” Wynonna raised her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s hazel met steely blue and she felt everything tumble around her all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I fucking deserve it, ok?” Waverly screamed as her tremble became a shake. “I don’t get nice things Wynonna, so take your opinion of what I deserve and shove it up your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the problem now young lady?” Shorty was suddenly next to her, tired annoyance in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem is your lack of a bartender. I quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly twisted on the balls of her feet and ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy had let her cry the entire drive to the homestead. Waverly got out of the car after trying to apologize and Chrissy only yawned, the annoyance of Waverly’s antics apparent. Once the car’s tail lights were out of sight, the brunette screamed; she allowed the emotion of the night to get the best of her. How had the day been such a roller coaster? One moment she was swooning over Nicole, the next she was having a panic attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I am finally losing it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly dragged herself towards her door pulling her keys from her jacket pocket. As she reached for the handle, she felt herself kick something small; A brown bag with a letter attached. Waverly leaned down and grabbed it, sidestepping the door for the porch swing instead. The card bore her name in a beautiful block script and she recognized it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have had a day so I hope you don’t find this letter inappropriate. But I cannot get my mind off of you. I have the next few days off and I would love to see you again. Not as a cop but as Nicole. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you like hiking? I know of a beautiful place that would bring out the green in your eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Text me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicole</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly clutched the letter to her chest for a few moments before reaching for the brown bag and opening it. Two vanilla dipped donuts stared up at her. Waverly laughed softly before letting her head roll back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Nicole.” Waverly sighed. “I don’t want to wreck you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is angsty but the inspiration had me feeling angst. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know down below. Comments and kudos push me to write more.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>